Bond
by Harmac79
Summary: Kate sees Gibbs standing on a bridge...


**_Hello, Kibbs-Friends out there. Here is a new story for you. Its just something, I had to get out of my system. Please be nice with your reviews and consider, English is not my mothers tongue. but I tried my best. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

**Bond**

**_Kates POV_  
**

I was just heading home after a stressful day of work. It wasn't the case that was so hard, solved in less than 8 hours. But Gibbs was more of a basterd than ever. At first I didn't know why, but after his third, really undeserved bark at Tony, I knew it.

It was the anniversary of his first wife´s and daughter's death. Gibbs doesn't know that I know of this. I discovered it when I checked him for flying on Air Force One. I never told him though. I always hoped he would reveal it someday himself, but till now he keeps his secret.

The sun is already down and bathes the sky in a rich coloured horizon. I like this time of the day very much. It makes me think that god wants to let us know he is there for us, especially when the sky sort of kaleidoscopes like this. I don't drive fast, because I want to enjoy the ride and the warm spring breeze that floods through my open car window. I cross the Potomac and then I see him, forlornly standing there, watching the water flowing.

I don't know what possesses me, but I stop my car at the next available parking space and climb out of it. I`m heading in his direction and when I´m near him, I slow my steps. Reaching him, he doesn't turn around, though I know he knows I`m here. Now I´m standing only five steps away from him and I can see his profile. He tightens his jaw and I can almost hear his inner battle, should he acknowledge my presence or just ignore me. He doesn't turn or say anything, so I lean on the railing next to him. I can't do anything but admire the view. I cross that bridge every day, but I never walked over it and let the sight take me in. It's a great place and with the light of dusk mirrored in the soft river waves, it is even more amazing.

When I look at Gibbs again I see him studying me. "You hungry, Kate?" There is no hint of anger in his lines and voice, so I take this chance and nod. He indicates me to follow him with a nod of his head and I do just that. We say no word, while he leads us to a nice little Italian restaurant not very far from the bridge. He seems to know this place, because the waiter, a guy about the same age as Gibbs is, greets him with his forename. Jimmy, the waiter brings us to a table in a corner of the room, where we can look out on the river. Its quiet and I can guess why Gibbs likes this place.

Jimmy asks him, if he wants the usual to drink. Gibbs shakes his head and looks at me. As I don't know where this will go, I`m asking the waiter for some orange juice spiked with water. "Make that two, Jim." I hear him say. "Alright Jethro, I can recommend the Pasta Ciocciara today. " I look a little bit helpless at Gibbs, because I don't know what that is. He comes to my rescue. "It's Spaghetti with paprika and olives, Kate." I nod and look at Jimmy. "I try it. Thank you." Gibbs says he goes more for Penne al´arabiata today and with that Jimmy is gone.

Now I´m studying Gibbs, who is looking out the window again. He seems at ease with me being here. It's a little bit odd, because he never shares his private time. Then he turns to me. "You didn't think I´d jump, did you?" I need a second to find an answer. His azure blue eyes stare at me. "No… not really. I don't know why I got out of my car. It just seemed the right thing to do." He nods. "You know of Shannon and Kelly, right?" he asks me, his voice low and sad. "Yes, I had to do a background check on you, when you wanted to be at Air Force One. I´m sorry, Gibbs." He shakes his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. Was your job!" Then we settle for a comfortable silence again and watch the last cruise vessel of the day pass by.

Jimmy arrives again with the juice and a young blonde woman brings the pasta to our table. She gives Gibbs a peck on his cheek. "Good that you show up again. Daddy missed you the last weeks." She says cheery. "And who that beautiful lady over there? Not your usual type, Jethro! Are you breaking your habits?"

I see the corners of his mouth turn up. "Hello to you too, Jessie. Got a lot of work lately, so I couldn´t come over. This is Kate. No she is not. And I might, someday." This Jessie is now blinking with her eyes at me. I´m nothing but confused. Did I miss something here? I look again at Gibbs but he is already consuming his penne. So I dive my fork in my spaghetti and enjoy this moment. We eat in silence and sometimes I steal a glance at him. I didn't even know I´d been so hungry till I began to eat. This is delicious, I think and groan inwardly. I hear him chuckle and he looks at me with one of his smiles, that let my heart jump. "Thanks Gibbs for taking me here. This is great." I mumble, still chewing some pasta. "Yeah. I thought this is something I owe you, after a day like this with me." `Was that a Sorry?´ I think and smile. "But you didn't know that I would appear on the bridge?" He is serious again. "No I didn't." And again there is silence.

When the plates are empty, he excuses himself for some minutes and walks over to Jimmy. They talk amicably and laugh from time to time. It seems they know each other very well. Gibbs looks totally relaxed in the company of the other man. I never see him this way. At work he is always in control. But then again, I knew that there had to be another side of him. I´m staring at him, but suddenly I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around and spot Jessie watching me. She comes over and sits across the table. She is beautiful, with eyes very alive and inquisitive. "So you are the famous Kate. He talks a lot about you, when he is here." I drink in this information, but why would Gibbs talk about me here? About what? "He likes you. I can see it in the way his eyes light up when it comes to you." Now I´m staring at his back. I can't believe this. "Do you like him?" I know I must look like a fish with my open mouth, because I´m in sort of a shock. Then I turn and look her in the eyes. "Way too much." I say and see her nod. "That's good. He needs someone who really cares for him and I feel, he wishes that it would be you." With that she leaves the table and I´m alone with my thoughts. I knew there had been that spark, when we met on Air Force One. But he always made clear that nothing ever would develop between us. So I buried my feelings for him deep inside me and now they start to rise again, because there seems to be hope. No, I think, Jessie must be wrong. I can`t believe it.

I´m lost in my thought, when he comes back to our table. He eyes me curiously, but says nothing about it. He knows when I´m hiding something, but I can't deal with that right now. I have to think this over. "I spoke to Jimmy and he offers his famous almond cake for dessert. Are you in?" Something seems to snap inside me. All I know is I have to get out of here. Soon. So I jump up and tell him that I forgot about a friend I was going to meet in the evening and I have to go now. I can see how his mood instantly changes. He wants me to stay, but I just can´t. I practically ran out on the street and on the way over the bridge, where my car is parked. While I run all I can think of is, that he will reject me again with his dumb rule number 12, if he discovers what is long hidden inside my heart. And I could not take this. At the moment I can´t fit into my role as coworker or friend, when I want so much more.

I reach my car and my lungs scream for air. I feel wet traces on my cheeks. Did I cry? I search my purse for my keys, but my hands shake and I can´t get a hold of them. Then I sense him. He is standing right behind me. I can feel his body warmth surrounding me. "Kate…" His voice is almost pleading me to turn to him. But I refuse. "Jessie told me what you both talked about and what you said." I close my eyes. Here it comes. Him reciting his damn rule. "Why did you ran away, Katie?" I know it would be pointless to lie. So I go for the truth. "I know your rules Gibbs." I am still standing directly in front of the driver's door and he is right behind me. His next move I didn't see coming. But his hands come around me, take my purse and set it on the car roof. "I´m breaking my own rules every day Kate. Why not this one?" I feel his hands on my hips, he draws me against him. "Why now, Gibbs?" I ask, not sure if he is really letting go. "Because you were there, on the bridge today. You feel this bond between us. I felt it when Ari held you hostage. And you felt it today, when I needed you."

I turn around and look him in the eyes. There is this deep azure blue ocean, I can easily drown in. It´s full of emotions. Trust, hope, love and desire. I guess they mirrored my eyes, because his lips descend on mine and I can't help it. My arms wrap around his neck and I can't get close enough. I hold onto him for dear life, because that he is. My life, since the day we met.

**XXX**

* * *

Should I continue? Tell me please!


End file.
